


Sajak Sepasang Pena

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Di Liberio, Eren membawa secarik kertas sajak dari Historia, dan jauh dalam istana di Mitras sana, Eren meninggalkan selarik puisi di meja Historia. [untuk ultah Eren]





	1. Kesatria Bintang Kejora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

__

_Pada kesatria berkuda yang merubuhkan dinding_

_dengan cakar dan taringnya yang tajam dan berbisa_

_._

_Ingat, orang-orang yang jatuh di angkasa,_

_sayap-sayap mereka patah,_

_mimpi-mimpi tumpah,_

_menyiram dinding kota yang meleleh_

_akibat kobaran air mata dan darah_

_._

_Saat mereka minta aku memanggul gunung,_

_dan aku disumpah naik takhta_

_Mereka mencuri mahkota kebebasanku sendiri_

_._

_Aku sematkan lencana keberanian padamu_

_ketika semesta membisikkan namamu,_

_dan api kebenaran itu menyala,_

_melalap hijau yang gugur di pelupuk matamu:_

_ambisimu setelah dinding adalah lautan_

_._

_Aku berjalan melintasi tali yang tertambat di bibir jurang,_

_ketika kau berkelana mengejar cahaya_

_Aku menambal harapan pada belacu usang_

_ketika badai menerjang istana_

_dan petir menampar singgasana_

_._

_Pada bintang-bintang di langit yang melukis senyumanmu,_

_aku titip pesan: “apabila langit runtuh, siapa yang akan menolongmu?”_

*

Puisi itu sudah dibaca berulang kali. Kertasnya lusuh. Terdapat banyak bekas lipatan dan warna putihnya memudar. Setelah menyelukkan kertas _surat_ itu dalam saku, Eren mendongak, memandang langit Liberio. Luas tapi kosong, terang seperti kanvas biru polos. Padahal seluruh aksi manusia yang memijak bumi, tak luput dari pengawasan langit. Namun, mengapa langit tetap bersih tanpa noda? Padahal bumi sudah pekat oleh gelapnya prahara: perang, pertikaian dan kerusuhan. Jelas sekali, seniman buruk itu bernama manusia. Eren mendecih. Ia tak hendak meludahi langit meskipun ingin. Hanya orang bodoh yang berambisi menangkap angin.

Eren memejamkan mata. Baik yang di balik dinding ini, maupun di balik dinding sana: semua sama saja. Ia memutar kilas balik masa lalunya, memikirkan ironi terbesar yang telah melibatkan dirinya. Ia bersusah payah merubuhkan dinding hanya untuk menemukan realita lain, dinding di luar dinding; sekat-sekat yang mengancam kebebasan, serupa badai menerjang lautan. Tidak ada kebenaran sejati. Masing-masing orang berdiri membela idealismenya sendiri━yang menurutnya benar, lalu memukul rata semua pihak yang berseberangan dengan mereka.

 _Atas dasar apa mereka yakin kalau dirinya benar?_ Eren bertanya tetapi tak ingin pertanyaannya dijawab. Barangkali sama seperti ketika bertanya pada diri sendiri━ia tak percaya jawaban siapapun _━_ Bagaimana apabila ‘kebenaran sejati’ yang kini didekapnya erat itu kelak berbalik menikamnya sendiri?

Dan, di antara kilas balik itu, yang merupa lelehan tinta hitam tumpah secara acak di awang-awang, samar-samar ia melihat sekelabat warna cerah: biru, pirang dan jingga. Eren tersenyum dalam diam. Itu kebenaran sejati━hanya miliknya dan satu-satunya.

Eren mengingat pertemuan terakhir dengan wanita itu. Historia melepas kepergiannya, secara diam-diam di taman belakang istana. Wanita itu tidak menangis, atau marah, atau menentang keputusannya, bahkan setelah berkata bahwa ia tak sanggup memberi janji. Ia akan _kembali,_ tetapi bukan sebagai Eren yang dulu. Eren ingat ekspresi wanita itu saat tahu ia akan membuang identitas lamanya, dan melebur dalam ekosistem yang baru.

“Tak masalah. Aku mengerti jalan pikiranmu,” kata Historia, seakan sudah tahu.

“Untuk mencapai tujuan kita, harus ada yang dikorbankan, Eren. Kurasa aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.”

Eren ingat aroma bunga musim panas dari jendela dekat Historia duduk ketika wanita itu merajut syal abu-abu yang kini mendekap hangat lehernya.

“Tidak, Historia. Kau memang sudah melakukannya. Aku hanya mengikuti jejakmu.”

Wanita itu tertegun, berhenti merajut sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. Tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Ia pikir ia tahu maksud Eren. Suatu hari yang terik sebelum pertobatannya jadi ratu. Mereka bergumul dengan titan aneh itu. Ayah Historia kemudian tewas di tangan puterinya sendiri.

Eren belajar dari Historia, saat wanita itu justru mengira Eren lah yang mengajarinya.

Eren kembali mengingat-ingat lagi. Ia membuka kertas puisi dan memandanginya lama. Huruf-huruf dalam tulisan itu, yang tegak kokoh seperti penulisnya, kini mengabur di matanya. Ia kembali menemukan sudut ruangan dengan jendela berbunga itu, saat Historia menuliskan puisi untuknya.

Ini semua adalah idenya. Historia menemukan bait puisi milik Eren dalam secarik kertas yang sengaja ditinggal di bawah bantal. Lalu, ketika sorenya Eren datang menyelinap melalui pintu belakang istana, ia melihat di meja wanita itu, tergeletak buku tulis dan pena. Historia terpancing, ingin menggubah puisi juga.

Eren mengawasi dari balik selimut, sementara pendar cahaya lilin menyapu wajah Historia dalam keremangan. Wanita itu meminta supaya puisi ini tidak dibaca kecuali setelah Eren berada di Liberio.

“Kenapa harus di sana? Aku ingin membacanya di sini.” Eren mempertanyakan alasannya. “Kau juga sudah membaca puisiku.”

“Itu karena kau sengaja meninggalkannya supaya aku baca,” jawab Historia, dengan senyuman yang tersirat ancaman. Barangkali Eren ingin menggubah kecantikan Historia dalam puisi juga, mungkin nanti, untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Nah, sekarang biarkan aku fokus menulis puisi dulu.”

Esoknya, ketika Eren menerima selembar amplop mungil berstempel resmi itu, ia justru terperenyak: “baiklah. Tapi kurasa, stempel ini agak berlebihan.”

“Tentu saja. Ini stempel spesial dariku, Eren. Harus kauterima.”

Kemudian, wanita itu mengalungkan syal abu-abu yang baru selesai dirajut. Eren senang menerima amplop mini itu, dan syal rajutannya.  Hingga tiga bulan kemudian, kedua benda itu satu-satunya yang disimpan dan dirawatnya baik-baik, melebihi perhatiannya pada diri sendiri.

Sebab sejak awal, hubungan mereka terbangun di atas fondasi ‘terikat benang takdir yang sama.’ Eren sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, apabila tonggak masa depan manusia itu adalah dirinya, maka baginya, Historia lah tempat sandarannya yang pertama; kebenaran sejati yang selalu menerangi langkahya.

 

***


	2. Kebenaran Lubang Hitam

 

_Tidak ada cahaya di sudut kota_

_Tidak ada cahaya di seberang benua_

_._

_Aku mencari kebebasan yang terburai jadi bulu-bulu putih_

_rontok di dasar got berlimbah yang hanyut terbawa sampah_

_._

_Ketika melihat kebenaran, aku melihat nasib manusia._

_Terikat dalam penjara kehidupan, setiap kali dia lolos,_

_akan datang lawan tangguh yang siap melumat nyawanya._

_._

_Aku tak punya rasa_

_Aku tak punya rupa_

_Aku tak punya sukma_

_._

_Di suatu tempat di mana pohon merintih_

_dan batu lebur jadi abu_

_Aku menelan lubang hitam_

_Biar tersisa bintang di terangnya malam_

_Kau tak perlu takut lagi_

_Akan kuratakan seluruh dunia dalam genggamanmu_

_*_

Historia tertawa hambar. Puisi itu sudah dihapalnya sebab terlalu sering dibaca. Pandangannya telempar ke sudut ruangan. Sepotong mantel hijau lumut tergantung di balik pintu. Itu milik Eren, disimpan sebagai memorial. Menyingkirkan yang sentimental adalah kewajiban ratu, tetapi bahkan ratu juga punya hati. Maka sebagai gantinya, ia menyembunyikan mantel Eren.

Historia ingat ketika lelaki itu mengendus rencananya dan mempertanyakan alasannya, ia menjawab, “Eren. Dunia ini jadi hambar kalau kita merincikan masing-masing alasan kita.”

“Justru karena ‘alasan’ itulah dunia ini ada. Pikirmu buat apa burung terbang meninggalkan sarangnya?”

“Ah ya? Jadi untuk itulah kita ‘ada’ di dunia? Untuk sebuah alasan.”

“Ayolah, Ratu Paradis pasti mengerti.”

“Tapi aku juga manusia biasa. Ada lebih banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti.”

“Padahal, kau bisa langsung jujur padaku, kalau memang ingin memiliki mantel itu.”

“Jadi, aku boleh memilikinya?”

Lalu binar mata Historia sama indah seperti kilau matahari menyapa embun pagi. Eren mengangguk. Bibir cangkir tehnya menempel di bibir.

Historia mengambil mantel itu, menghidu aromanya dalam-dalam. Purnama ketiga baru saja lewat, tetapi wangi tubuh Eren masih melekat. Seperti campuran aroma _vanilla_ dan _jasmine,_ yang mengembalikan siluet wajah Eren dalam benaknya. Kamar ini kosong, ranjang itu terasa luas. Historia melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, di balik semak dan tanaman rambat itu, ada pintu besi kokoh yang tertutup rapat. Tidak ada lagi yang datang menyelinap ke sana. Ia selalu mengingat raut wajah Eren setiap lelaki itu berhasil lolos menerobos penjagaan istana. Ekspresi kegembiraan Eren, terlukis di balik rekah senyum itu, barangkali kemegahan galaksi berpindah di sepasang matanya.

Atau, malam-malam lain ketika Historia sengaja membebaskan diri. Seluruh berkas yang berkaitan dengan kerajaan dikunci dalam laci. Ia mengambil benang dan jarum rajut, duduk di kursi goyang. Sementara Eren duduk di kursi lain di dekat pintu, menulis puisi━katanya setelah ditanya. Kamar ini kedap suara, jadi aman-aman saja saat sesekali mereka bertukar cerita dan tertawa bersama.

Historia memimpikan dunianya yang kecil dan sederhana; hanya dirinya dan Eren bersama, serta angin sepoi-sepoi dan harum aroma bunga peony. Tidak ada kata ‘ratu’, tidak ada musuh, tidak ada perang dan segala jenis misteri yang tiada akhir.  Namun, waktu hanya merentangkan tangannya sekejap. Kesempatan mereka tidak pernah ada.

Historia tahu ia dengan Eren tak dapat _bersama._ Mendukung seluruh keputusan Eren adalah pilihan terbaik. Ia masih mengingat-ingat ucapan pemuda itu, ketika keesokan paginya, Eren berpamitan. Lelaki itu berpesan: “tak ada cahaya di lorong masa lalu, kita lah yang menerangi jalan masa depan kita sendiri.”

Di depan pintu besi itu, Historia memantapkan diri sebagaimana Eren juga mengambil tekad. Mereka saling mendekap sangat lama. Historia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia mengalungkan syal abu-abu itu, yang dirajut sepenuh perasaan, yang serat dan benangnya menjalin malam-malam yang pernah mendekapkan hangatnya pada mereka.

“Ini, untuk ganti mantel yang kemarin. Jaga kesehatanmu, Eren.”

Eren, yang sudah menerima syal berikut amplop itu, mengecup tangan Historia. “Terima kasih. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sudah saatnya Ratu kembali mengurus rakyatnya.” Lelaki itu berucap, meyakinkan wanitanya.

Eren mengintip ke balik bahu Historia. Lelaki itu khawatir ada penjaga yang mendobrak pintu kamar _mereka_.

“Tentu saja. Kau kan juga rakyatku.” Historia tertawa. “Tapi berjanjilah kau akan terus baik-baik saja, selama perjalanan nanti, hingga saat kau tinggal di sana. Menyelinap menjadi mata-mata itu sulit.”

Eren menelengkan kepala, kemudian mengecup dahi ratunya. “Yang Mulia Ratu, aku berjanji, dan janjiku tergadai oleh mahkotamu. Lelaki yang sudah berhasil menyelinap barikade istana, mana mungkin gagal membobol sarang musuh?”

“Optimis itu baik, Eren. Tapi, bahkan butuh kerja keras untuk mewujudkan harapan kita.”

Untuk _terakhir_ kali, mereka saling berpandangan, lalu bayang-bayang Eren lenyap seluruhnya.

Historia ditarik dari lamunannya kembali. Ia memandang ke atas meja. Ada segulung benang abu-abu sisa rajutan tiga bulan lalu, bersama jarum rajut dalam kotak kayu. Lagi, terkenang olehnya wajah lelaki itu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apakah syal abu-abu itu, masih sama hangat seperti saat pertama dibuat? Semoga Eren tidak kedinginan, sebab melalui syal itu lah ia menitipkan jari-jemarinya supaya dapat mendekap bahu Eren ke manapun langkah menyertainya.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lama nggak nulis puisi jadi rasanya agak kaku. Jadi untuk lebih menegaskan, puisi yang dibawa Eren, ditulis Historia, dan yang dibawa Historia, Eren yang menulisnya.  
> Oh, tentang syal abu-abu itu, anggap saja saya sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan warna mata Eren yang sebetulnya abu-abu :”)  
> Lagi, Happy Birthday, Eren!


End file.
